Plants Vs Zombies: Outbreak
by Lordriochi
Summary: The story of PvZ is told through the perspective of the player.
1. Part 1

Plants vs. Zombies: Outbreak

AN: This is written through the perspective of the player. I hope you enjoy!

PvZ and related ideas of the game belongs to Pop Games.

Before the outbreak, I used to be very ordinary. I had graduated from a good college with a degree in botany and I settled in a small town called Greenville. Greenville was a relatively peaceful town. It had a very low crime rate of all the cities in the Midwestern USA. I bought a house that had a really big pool and it was quite spacious. With so much free space out in the backyard, the place was very good place to plant some beautiful flowers. It also helped my decision that the flower shop was pretty high quality and close by as well. The only catch was that it was built near the town cemetery. Creepy, but it was a good comprise. At least what I thought before. A famous urban legend that was told among all the folks was of Dr. Zombor Bossier. Born in 1979, Bossier was once a much respected scientist. He was very ambitious, wanting to defy death itself. He came to the town to perform his experimentations. A fateful day, he tried to demonstrate his genius through reviving a dead pigeon. But to his chagrin, the bird failed to live again. The citizens of Greenville laughed at him, calling him a sham.

The doctor snapped, running from the jeering crowd. Because of shame and anger, Bossier kept experimenting in his seclusion from the people. He never left his home, again. The police investigated the house, and found the doctor dead. According to the legend, he was buried in an unmarked grave. Five weeks later after the Bossier's supposed death, one of the groundskeepers of the Greenville cemetery was found dead with his brain missing and a grave unburied. In the mysterious grave, there was evidence that the coffin was smashed open, but there was no corpse within. Some people thought that grave robbers did the deed, seeing how the groundskeeper had his skull crushed with his own shovel, while others believed that the grave belonged to Zombor, who had returned from the dead.

If the doctor was real, then his current successor to the title of village idiot was my next door neighbor. He calls himself "Crazy Dave" and the "Crazy" is self explanatory. He was the kind of neighbor who believed in alien abductions and big conspiracies. When I asked him why he wore a metal pot on his head when I first met him, he responded by saying that it would protect his head from losing his brains. I tended to avoid him, but we shared the love of gardening and I could not resist talking him about the topic. He had always tried to convince me to have some of his special seed packages, but I refused. I really didn't know those packets would save my brains until that day.

The outbreak happened on Monday May the 2nd. I was out buying some fertilizer for my new germanium. Just as I carried it outside, I was attacked. Two bald green skinned people dressed in tattered clothing swiped at me. Their mouths were missing a lot of teeth and they smelled like rotting tuna. I smacked one of them in the face with my bag of fertilizer and bolted with my manure. I looked all around. People were being swarmed by more of these strange individuals, when I realized what the mob was doing. They were eating their victims' brains! Holy crap! They were zombies! I started to run back to my house even faster. But the crowd of zombies briskly walked after me, growling out their bloodlust and hunger for brains. Only a couple of steps to my lawn! Almost there!

Suddenly, I was tackled by three of the monsters. There was no way to escape. I could smell blood and raw meat from their breathing. Just as I was about to feel jaws on my head, I head a loud noise of something firing near me. One by one, the zombies that held me down were shredded into chunks of bone and flesh. It was truly disgusting smell.

"Hey are you alright there?" I looked up to see my saviour. It was "Crazy Dave"?

Before I could ask him anything, and dragged me to my feet.

"Come on! More of those zombies are arriving!" I looked at Dave's lawn. It was full of large pods of peas and sunflowers. They looked like regular plants except for a few things. The green plants had eyes and were firing peas into the horde of zombies behind us and the sunflowers had big eyes and smiles. I immediately fainted with confusion afterward.


	2. Part 2

Plant Defense 101

I woke up as Dave slammed the front door of his house. I rubbed my head gingerly. Feeling a bit dizzy, but I was still alive. Dave was looking through the peephole of his door. He was chortling with delight at what his plants were doing. After five minutes, the groaning of the undead halted. Crazy Dave turned his face me, expecting to have a question from me and I did.

"Where the hell did you get those plants from?" I asked. Dave smirked and chuckled.

"You mean those old things? Those were some special seeds from my stash! I worked for a big corporate agricultural company five years ago, yah!" He showed me an empty seed package from his pocket. The label was "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.". That was a ominous name for a flower seed shipping business. I looked at the things added to the seed. It looked normal enough, until I got to the part of use of radiation. When I read that part of the additives, my jaw dropped. Crazy Dave responded to my shock with a reassurance.

"Oh don't worry about that! Those seeds are perfectly safe to touch! As long as you don't try to eat them, you won't lose your hair or get sick! Or that's what my boss told me."

I gave the man a skeptical look. With all this contact with his special mutant plants and their seeds, there was good chance I had found the secret to why Crazy Dave was mad as a hatter. But how are these things be so evolved? The only plant that can do anything more than just grow and reproduce are Venus flytraps and other insect catchers. Dave showed me more of these advanced plants, such as walnuts and squashes. I led to the conclusion that Bloom and Doom Co. had tinkered with the genes with the plants, making them not only larger in size, but also turned a lot of these plants into literal home grown weaponry. To sum it out, it was a weird business plan that was also very suspicious.

I listened to Dave's plan of making a lawn base.

"Alright the first seeds you need to grow are the Sunnies."

"You mean Sunflowers?"

"Yah, those plants are most invaluable to surviving brainless folks. They make small suns to grow more plants."

I gave a confused look at Dave. Sensing my confusion, he decided to show me. We went outside near the Sunflowers. I looked at them more closely. They were tilting constantly as if they were listening to a music beat. After a few seconds, one of them glowed very brightly and then created what looked like a dwarf star. I freaked out when I saw that, jumping back when the miniature sun came out of the flower. Dave looked at me with an impatient look after he saw my reaction.

"What are yah waiting for? Go touch it! It's won't stay there forever!" With reluctance, I slowly moved one of my fingers to see if there was heat emitting from the orb. There was heat, but it was just toasty warm. I decided to poke the small sun. Immediately, I felt a warm, tingly feeling throughout my body. It felt like sitting near the fireplace.

"See? That didn't hurt yah." Dave chuckled.

"You need a certain of suns to plant things, such as the Sunflower needs 2 and the Peashooters," Dave gestured to the pea pods. "You need 5 of them to plant one, you getting it so far?"

I nodded. Crazy Dave continued on his lesson.

"Alright, when all fails, you should set up some sort of final protection against the undead. I got my mine on my head." He tapped on his metal pot.

"I have several lawnmowers, will that they work?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's great idea! That'll ground those zombies up really good for fetilizer! But are you sure you don't want to wear a-"

"No thanks Dave, I am fine with my mowers."

"Suit yourself neighbor. You should be going. Here, take these with you."

By 1:00 PM, he gave me some seed packages to plant. I would have the time to do so because his home would distract the zombies for awhile, until they stopped going to his house completely. Quickly, I made a dash back to my house. I turned the doorknob to the left and entered my house. I grabbed my shovel from the backyard and my red lawnmower. Dragging my items, I went outside to the front yard. I placed the lawnmower in the middle of my lawn and began planting.

I dug a hole and planted a sunflower, which sprouted quite quickly. As it generated more sun, I planted two more of the plant. Just as I grew my first Peashooter, I heard a groan from across the street. One of the dead was shambling towards my lawn. I smiled as it was shredded to bits by my sentry. More of them appeared, going straight for my Peashooter. They suffered the fate of the first, being ridden with massive holes. I sat on my porch, gathering more suns as the monstrosities failed in their attempt to invade.

After a while, it started to get dull on that day. A week went by, and the zombies failed to breach my lawn defense. I was about to do another nap a day, until I heard a new sound from the horde. I tipped my gardening hat to see what was going on. Among the horde coming from the street, there were a couple of zombies with traffic cones on their heads. And the makeshift hats that they wore were taking all the damage from the Peashooters' peas! I furrowed my brow. Those cheeky ghouls! I searched my recent packages from Dave. There were some seeds for squashes, exploding cherries, Venus Flytraps, potato mines and …snow peas? I would have pondered further, but I found the answer on the label. 'This plant slows down unwanted guests will freezing efficiency!' I smiled. This was going to be fun.


End file.
